


you're only everything i've ever dreamed, ever dreamed of (ever dreamed of).

by sanctify (pains)



Series: you're just like saturn to me - lovesquarefluffweek2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, LoveSquareFluffWeek, im self-indulgent trash and made marichat watch world of tres together, no knowledge about kh is really needed tho, so there's a lot of kingdom hearts in this fic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: you must be kidding me, did you really think i could say no?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marichat - Relationship
Series: you're just like saturn to me - lovesquarefluffweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628221
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	you're only everything i've ever dreamed, ever dreamed of (ever dreamed of).

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i, am writing for lovesquarefluffweek2020 because i have no control of my life! *clicks tongue* noice
> 
> dw ill play catch up tomorrow, it's 1 am as we speak
> 
> edit: i added youtube links to the songs if anyone wanted to play along!
> 
> _day 1: concert_

“Thanks for coming with me to watch the concert, Mari,” Chat Noir whispered as he took his seat beside her.

“It’s fine, I should be the one thanking you for giving me a free ticket, but wow, you’re really cutting it close, huh? I thought you weren’t going to be able to make it,” she said, smiling at him.

They had come to the amphitheatre separately, something about him having obligations to settle an hour before the concert started.

“And miss any canon lore that might be slipped in, knowing Nomura? Not a chance.”

He was wearing a dress shirt plus blazer and slacks, in his usual black, sans magical leather, armor, and ears. He had on a mask that she had personally made for this event. She was dressed in a pink tea-length dress that she had made for a party that Chloé had hosted last year. Her father had driven her to the concert hall, and it was only when they were nearing when she realized that she’d forgotten to bring a coat with her.

“You look really good,” he said, and she could see his eyes smiling at her even with the mask on his face.

She tried to ignore the way her cheeks heated up at the compliment from this unarguably handsome boy, “W-well, thanks. You too, you look very sharp.”

He rubs a hand behind his head, laughing shyly. “Thanks. I actually didn’t know what to wear and I actually had to ask my, uh, you-know-who what he thought was acceptable,” he shakes his head. “Can you imagine? Having to ask Plagg of all beings in the world.”

She laughed behind her hand, “I can imagine.” She was a hundred percent sure Plagg had told him to calm down and picked his clothes for him, while telling him to have a brie instead.

They stopped talking as the lights dimmed.

Eyes focused on the stage, they watched, and listened to the familiar music of one of their shared favorite video games of all time.

Marinette jumped a little when she felt Chat Noir’s (ungloved, declawed) hand wrap around her wrist, “Chat?” She whispered.

“Oh God, um,” he muttered, “It’s literally [the first song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YourwTjhqC4) and I’m already feeling emotional.”

Marinette grinned. It would be hilarious if she wasn’t also feeling a little _something._

* * *

She had started shivering a little by the time the [Traverse Town theme](https://youtu.be/i9VgYVyNPRU?t=100) started playing.

“You cold?” Chat Noir asked, already at the process of removing his blazer.

“Y-yeah, I only realized I forgot to bring a coat when Baba and I were already close enough that it would be a hassle to drive back home, so I just… didn’t tell him.”

He shakes his head, “Oh, Mari. Here,” he hands her his blazer.

“Th-thanks,” she says. She insists that she stuttered because she was shivering, nothing else. The little voice in her head, that sounded very much like her kwami, told her she was not being very convincing.

* * *

She could hear Chat Noir sniffling beside her as both choir and orchestra worked together as [‘Friends in My Heart’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9VgYVyNPRU&t=206s) started playing, adding emotion to the cutscenes onscreen. She reached into her clutch, smiling at Tikki as she grabbed a packet of tissues, wordlessly handing it to her partner.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

“Of course.”

* * *

Chat Noir held her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, when he heard her sharp intake of breath once [‘Musique pour la tristesse de Xion’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-8VsI5SgIs&t=175s) started playing.

“You gonna be okay?” He asked, thumb making circles against the back of her palm.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” She nodded. Oh, man. She was not going to start tearing up here, nope. No.

Chat Noir wordlessly handed her back her tissue packet.

She accepted it.

He didn’t let go of her hand.

* * *

It was embarrassing, but they had both left Palais de Congrès teary-eyed.

“Oh, God, that was so good!” Marinette cried, blowing her nose on the tissue in her hands before crumpling it and tossing it away.

“Tell me about it,” Chat Noir said beside her, tossing his own wad of tissue away. “And my father says video games have never helped anyone. He’s obviously never heard of video game OSTs.”

“This was very, well, very wonderful of you, Chat Noir,” she grinned at him. “I enjoyed myself so much, thank you again for asking me to watch with you.”

“You’re literally the only one that I’m close enough with that plays Kingdom Hearts, ma princesse, it’d be a crime not to ask you to come along with me.”

“And, Dieu, I’m so glad you asked.” Her grin was probably going to be stuck on her face the entire night. The music, the composer herself, the cutscenes, the company… it was all definitely magical.

“Thank you, again, Chat.” She said, feeling her chest swell with warmth. “You didn’t have to, yet you still went out of your way to buy a ticket for me, too. I don’t think I could repay—” She paused at the finger on her lips.

“I wanted to, ma princesse,” he smiled dashingly at her. “I wanted to experience this with you. You’re… special to me, Mari,” he admitted.

“Oh,” she blushed.

“I, um, yeah, I should go and take you home, yeah?” He asked, turning away from her. She still noticed that his cheeks were red, though.

“Right, okay.”

She watched as he casually headed into a vacant spot, and waited until green light flashed. Once the light faded, she headed for the same spot.

“Hey,” he said, leaning against a wall, clawed hand holding onto the mask she had made for him on one hand.

“Here,” he said, handing the mask back to her, “Thanks for lending me this mask, Mari.”

“You can keep it.” She smiled, gently pushing his hand back.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I made it for you. And well, also for Plagg. He might get tired always having to keep you transformed whenever you’re over.”

“Oh. Thanks, Mari. As expected of my princesse, you always think about other people first, huh?” He traced a claw over the holes of the mask, before opening a zipper on his suit and placing it inside. “Both with not wanting your father to have to hurry back here with a coat, when he’s probably busy at the boulangerie, and for thinking of my kwami, and my identity.”

He grinned at her, “You’re amazing, Marinette.”

She blushed at his praise. “Thanks, I guess? I mean, I didn’t really do anything.”

He shakes his head fondly, “Well,” he says, unsheathing his baton, “It’s time for the knight to take his princesse back to the castle, yes?”

“Right, of course.” She smiled. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Chat Noir’s neck. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, while the other extended his baton until they reached the roof of a building.

He sheathed his baton, moving to hold her in a bridal carry.

“Chat Noir?” She asked in his arms.

“Yeah?”

“Once you take me home, do you want to come in for a little while? Maybe for a croissant or two and some hot chocolate? As thanks for taking me to watch the concert.”

He looked at her with the same fond smile she’d remembered him giving Ladybug long ago, “I’d love that a lot, ma princesse.”

She ignored that little part of her, the romantic part of her brain, that thought it would be nice to kiss Chat Noir right now.


End file.
